fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Arrhen Remato
Arrhen Remato is a man-hating chevalière (female knight) and sorceress, operating as a knight errant amongst the second Divine Errant. Appearance Arrhen wears her dark brown hair in a very short pixie bob, ever since her horrible experience. Her gorgeous green eyes are made even more vibrant by the eyeshadow she heavily cakes on, though more often than not she has her face hidden under her tunic's large hood. Although her chest is larger than it appears, she keeps it taped up to make her appear slightly more boyish, though her tunic otherwise gives away her gender thanks to the sleeveless nature of her tunic, as well as the number of large, loose golden bracelets she chooses to wear around her wrists. Unlike fellow chevalières Atella and Selaph, Arrhen has somewhat darker skin, initially hailing from lands closer to the equator. This tunic of hers is mostly black though it possesses a dark green bordering of the hood, the sleeveless section and a mid-length tabard "loin" cloth extending down the front and back, held in place with a dark green belt. This belt is in turn attached to somewhat baggy black pants that tuck into black boots. Her staff is similar to a regular staff, but it is equipped with an ejectable blade in the case of forced melee combat. Personality Ever since she was a young girl, Arrhen has learned to despise men. This hatred is barely contained and she tends to make it alarmingly clear what she thinks of them. Even so, she is still heterosexual by nature, yet chooses not to pursue any. In fact, any time she finds herself becoming infatuated with a male she steels her resolve and internally talks down to herself and externally will scoff at the focal point of her affections moreso than most other men. She will not hesitate to kill any male opponent, although she will not betray her master, the king of Stois, Erdwold Taius, out of a loyalty. He is old and frail and she does not feel any need to fear him. She will absolutely kill men she encounters on the battlefield, however, unless ordered not to do so. She will hesitate to kill other females though and will try to give them every opportunity to survive combat. Arrhen believes she needs to prove herself against males, until she can best every male in existence. Abilities Arrhen is a master sorceress. Because sorcery is an innate and natural magic utilizing instinctual talents of the individual rather than learned spells, she is extremely flexible in combat with her spells, and never needs to carry a spell book nor a talisman to amplify its effects. However this costs her overall versatility, though she can cast faster and more often than other spellcasters and her spells cost less mana. She is by no means incapable of wisdom, but often chooses not to learn many higher tier spells from Mage Guilds and spell tomes as she feels it hinders her overall flexibility. Her sorcery makes her arguably the Errant member with the most destructive potential. Relationships Since that day she has had a distant working relationship with King Taius and the rest of the Divine Errant: Atella Istemo, Aximo Coimet, Ceno Mito, Duke Waller, Gelios Litica, Hossa Varada, Hypsif Teuto, Inuro Akaru, Kineso Onomato, Malaxo Gamohyle, Maleus Terato, Selaph Marie, Somo Genu, and Ulro Galiph. Out of all of these allies, she hates Hossa Varada the most due to his misogynistic attitude. Background History Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Legends of Diakatan Series Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Knights Category:Magicians Category:Sorceresses Category:Heroes Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Bisexual Characters